History of the World
History of the world. 1,000,000 years ago: the earliest known record of the Pokemon Mew, from whom all modern Pokemon are descended. 750,000 years ago: the first Pokemon types are recorded. Pokemon who evolved from Mew have adapted to fit environments no matter how extreme, leading to fire, water, ice, and grass type Pokemon. 10,000 years ago: Pokemon are basically in the state they are now, humans begin developing partnerships with Pokemon. Early domestication efforts of powerful Pokemon are extremely dangerous. 3,000 years ago: ' The first colonies are established in the Shinju region, mostly concentrated on the safer mainland coast and southern island. '''2000 years ago: ' According to myth, Lucia, the youngest of the Daughters of the King of Shinju begins to develop an obsession with Ghost Pokemon after her fiance is killed in battle. Her Sisters, Lydia and Lilla, try to convince her to return to civilization, but she is lured away from the Kingdom and drawn to the large mountain on the Northern Island, where it is said that the spirits of Pokemon gather. Haunted by the ghastly creatures, she throws herself from the cliffs of the mountain. Some say she did it to escape the voices of the dead, others say she wished to join them. It is said that her death freed the restless spirits of the pokemon that surrounded Senzai Mountain. In the wake of her death, her sister Lydia disappears on Shinju's eastern island, and Lilla assumes control of the Kingdom, finishing the war that claimed the lives of her sister and her sister's betrothed. Lilla establishes laws protecting the rights of Pokemon across the land during her reign. '''700 years ago: Pokemon domestication is commonplace, battling is not uncommon, but Pokemon are typically used for physical or dangerous labor. 500 years ago: the first Pokemon gyms are founded in Sinnoh, these are places where people can test their strength and the bonds with their Pokemon. Because domestication is still dangerous and difficult, only the especially strong or willful are able to compete at these gyms in a meaningful way. 250 years ago The Kanto elite four is established. They represent the pinnacle of pokemon mastery, and only the strongest trainers can safely challenge them. 90 years ago The first modern pokeball is created from apricorns, revolutionizing the domestication of Pokemon. Even previously untamable Pokemon can be captured, though they tend to only obey particularly powerful or skilled trainers. 70 years ago The Shinju Pokemon league is founded on Senzai Mountain. 50 years ago Team rocket is founded by Giovanni out of his gym in Viridian City. This organization is developed to take advantage of Pokemon for monetary gain. They are unafraid of exploiting Pokemon, but go relatively unhindered by the Kanto law enforcement. 30 years ago Red and blue are born in pallet Town. Researchers led by Mr Fuji discover a Mew deep in the jungle. Without realizing the implications of their discovery, they attempt to utilize Mew's incredibly flexible genetic structure to manufacture a new species of Pokemon. They dub this creation Mewtwo. Underestimating it's massive psychic power, they are unable to control Mewtwo's vicious nature and they lose control of it. Mewtwo escapes, killing several scientists and destroying the mansion. The Mew specimen is also lost. 26 years ago Ethan Gold is born in new bark town. The Iden corporation is founded in Shinju. Bill invents the Pc system, allowing people to store Pokemon as a collection of data. This leads to a new era of Pokemon study and research. 25 years ago Professor oak completes the first pokedex prototype. Using Bills theories of digitization of Pokemon, the first attempt to catalogue and record data on specimens of all known species is made. 19 Years ago The final version of the pokedex is perfected and given to Oaks grandson, Blue and a boy named Red. With the permission of the Shinju Pokemon league, the Iden corporation begins surveys and excavations across the country, hoping to further human understanding of the history of Pokemon and Humanity. Team Rocket attempts to take over the Silph Corporation in order to gain access to a prototype Master Ball, but are defeated by Red. There is little information on Red's motivations, but he was subsequently responsible for the complete eradication of Team Rocket in Kanto, eventually defeating their leader, Giovanni, in his Gym in Viridian city. After his defeat, Giovanni was arrested by Kanto Police and the remaining Rocket Executives flee to Jhoto. 18 years ago. Blue becomes the Kanto league champion at age 12 before being immediately dethroned by his friend and rival, Red. Thought they are both young, it is said to be a clash of two of the most powerful trainers of all time. After winning the championship, Red disappears into Cerulean Cave and seems to vanish off the face of the earth. Former elite four member Lance becomes the Pokemon champion and Blue takes over the Viridian City gym. 15 years ago A new pokedex is given to Ethan Gold to complete by professor Elm. Team Rocket resurfaces in Kanto and Jhoto. Bill sets up a Pokemon lab in Shinju, continuing Professor Oak's work on the Pokedex. He works under the umbrella of the Iden Corporation, who view the study of Pokemon as paramount to the future of Humanity. 14 years ago The last traces of team rocket are wiped out by Ethan Gold, Blue, and Lance. Gold defeats Lance to become the Kanto-Jhoto Pokemon league champion. Gold visits Mount Silver and discovers Red training among the monstrously powerful Pokemon there. Upon meeting, they simply battled, and Gold is able to fight Red to a standstill before being defeated after more than a full day of battling. It is said that the effects of the battle can be heard across both Jhoto and Kanto. Red leaves without a word, and remains missing. Gold returns to take the mantle of Pokemon league champion, where he still reigns, undefeated. 10 years ago: The first Iden corporation research outpost is established outside of Ionia Forest, set up to research the evolution patterns of the pokemon there. 4 years ago: Construction begins on the Io safari zone on Shinju's northern island. 2 years: The establishment of the mysterious Nocturne is said to occur. Their leader, Dirge, orchestrates an attack on Iden Corporation Outpost One outside of Ionia Forest and captures the test subjects there. Several Iden employees are wounded in the attack. 1 year ago: Several minor attacks by the Nocturne disrupt the operations of the Iden Corporation. The Nocturne are branded terrorists and are considered to be enemies of the state. Bill, now an established Pokemon Professor, sets up a laboratory in Harmonia City's Major district, working as a researcher for the Iden corporation. 6 Months Ago: ''' For the first time in more than a decade, Team Rocket resurfaces, this time in Shinju. Appearing out of nowhere in Doria City, people claiming to be members of the infamous team rocket storm the city's Gym and attack its leader, terribly injuring her and stealing her rare Milotic. Similar attacks happen over the next few months, making certain areas of Shinju dangerous for even strong trainers, perhaps especially so for them. Between the Rocket attacks and Nocturne raids of Iden facilities, Shinju begins to get a reputation for instability, but the economic and metropolitan growth of the region seems to greatly overshadow any dangers that might accompany it. '''2 Months Ago The Io Safari zone is completed, further attracting determined trainers. Because of the steep requirements to even travel to Io, it is mostly catered to powerful trainers, rich travelers who can afford an escort, and dedicated collectors who work feverishly to obtain the requisite gym badges to cross the bridge to Lucia Island. '1 Month Ago: ' Bill begins recruiting for an extended field research project in Shinju. Looking for people to complete assist research taking place at some of Shinju's many Iden Corporation Research Outposts, Bill is able to recruit 5 individuals from all over the world who all board a ship to Prelude Town in Shinju. Last port of call: Vermillion City.